


Chaos and Cigarettes

by Orcish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as if their life had been moving towards this point ever since Hux first saw a lone boy sitting on the pier, the sunset glowing on dark curls and a worn leather jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Cigarettes

Ren was chaos, turbulence and rebellion. He rarely did what his parents wanted and often drew Hux down with him. His father despised Ren and called him a bad influence, but his mother spoke of connections, an in with the Senator’s family - she cared little for that, but knew what Brendol needed to hear. She only wanted Hux to be happy. 

Ren was like wildfire. He was beautiful destruction and unrestrained laughter, the slightest touch from his hands making Hux burn with need. When they huddled together behind a corner to hide the glow from the ember, it was not just the pull from Ren’s cigarette which made his head swim. Ren’s cold fingers patted his cheek mockingly when Hux coughed, unused to the smoke, and the smirk and teasing glint in his eyes made Hux want to kick him. He did. Ren’s laughter was genuine and loud. 

Ren laughed freely at Mitaka’s embarrassment when Phasma teased him, head falling on Hux’s shoulder and his soft hair tickling at Hux’s cheek. Hux wanted to sink his fingers into that too long mane and pull Ren closer. He imagined using it to pull Ren’s face to him, wet tongues meeting, and forcing Ren’s wet lips against his neck and lower, until Ren was kneeling in front of him, hot mouth swallowing his cock. His cock twitched at the thought and Phasma smiled at him knowingly. Hux looked at the ground, his face burning, and startled when the bell rang. They lazily returned to class, but Hux couldn’t focus; his eyes were fastened to Ren’s dark curls in front of him. 

When Ren kissed him, it was almost by accident, yet felt like inevitable. It was as if their life had been moving towards this point ever since Hux first saw a lone boy sitting on the pier, the sunset glowing on dark curls and a worn leather jacket. He was lost from the moment the boy turned his head and Hux saw the enchanting dark constellations spread all over his skin – so alike and unlike his hated freckles. He had spoken, Hux had snarked back, and it had been hate-friendship-attraction from the beginning. 

Hux sank his fingers into Ren’s thick hair, responding to the sloppy kiss and opening for the invading tongue, allowing Ren to push him deeper into the beanbag chair. He was warm and forceful and his hair was lit by the glow from the TV, the game frozen on the screen. Hux didn’t even care anymore that Ren had cheated to win – although he didn’t plan to let him forget, if this was how he chose to make him shut up. He spread his legs to allow Ren closer and swallowed the resulting groan. 

He didn’t even care that Ren’s mom was just upstairs when long fingers tore his jeans open and gripped him; he let go of everything, submitting to the tight grip and wet lips on his neck and _Ren_ , his weight pressing Hux down. 

He came embarrassingly fast and with Ren’s name on his lips. Ren groaned and twitched and Hux realized that he had come in his pants. He let out a breathy laugh, still soaring after his orgasm. Ren flushed and retaliated by pulling his slick hand out of Hux’s jeans and wiping it to Hux’s green shirt. Hux protested loudly and it resulted in another scuffle and more kisses. 

The next day Ren called Hux his boyfriend in front of Phasma, making him freeze in embarrassment and terror. She responded by pulling Mitaka closer to her side and grinning, saying that it was about time they got their shit together – she and Mitaka had been fucking since the summer break. 

When Hux sat in his seat behind Ren and admired that long mane, Ren turned to look back at him and winked. Hux flushed, but couldn’t help smiling. Being with Ren was worth all the teasing from Phasma that was sure to follow. 


End file.
